


Old Men

by afeatherinmycap (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/afeatherinmycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Men

“Put it in put it in put it in put it--”

“GOD, Steve, you sound so gay!”

Steve turned a brilliant shade of red. “Just….hurry up, okay. I wanna watch Aragorn and Legolas make out.”

Turning over the cover of the DVD in his hand, Bucky furrowed his brow. “I mean, I know I don’t remember much, but I don’t think the story went like that.”

“They don’t really. It’s all implied, see?” Steve pulled out his laptop, fumbling with the keys. “I think I saved it under Aralas--or maybe Legogorn--”

Bucky clambered over the pillows on their shared beige couch, sinking into the cushions. “Let me see!”

“Let me pull it up first!”

“Pull what up?”

“The picture.”

“Why do you pull pictures?”

“It’s a new expression, Buck.” Steve squared his shoulders. “You’ll catch on to the new lingo soon. Here. Look.”

“That’s not in the book, is it?” Bucky squinted at the digital fanart, confused. “And did someone PAINT that? It’s good.”

Steve shook his head, smiling knowingly. “Oh, Bucky. You have so much to learn.”

“Shut up, Cap. You didn’t even know that DVPs--” Steve tried to correct him, but Bucky just talked louder, “--that these thingies existed until a year ago. At least I’m up to date on modern technology.”

Steve’s eyes lingered on his friend’s metallic arm as the theme music began to play. Bucky certainly was up to date.

They both turned to watch, eyes wide, as the giant STARK screen lit up. After a few minutes, Bucky whispered, “Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Why is it replaying the same music? And why are there words on the screen?”

The pajama-ed super soldier scrambled forward. “I, um, forgot about that.”

“What is it?”

“The menu. Do you see the remote control?” Steve looked around. Unable to immediately spot the device, he muttered something about looking in the kitchen and left.

A few minutes later, his friend called, “Here, I think I have it! Is it black with buttons?”

“Press play, Bucky.”

“Come back and I will.”

“No go, ahead, it’s fine.”

“Steve, stop being a goddamn gentleman, sit your ass down, and watch Lord of the Rings with me!” Bucky fumed.

“It’s Captain Rogers to you, punk,” Steve called.

Steve came back with a bag of cheese crackers. He sat down in the middle seat of the wide couch and grinned at his best friend.

“Are you ready now, Captain Rogers?”

“Go for it.”

Bucky pressed play, and nestled down into the cushions. He probably could have sat a little further away from Steve if he had wanted to.

He didn’t want to. And Steve didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to fulfill a request made by tumblr user 2brosanda67. [also, this is my first actual thing, so I don't know what I'm doing]


End file.
